Valentine's day
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony finds flowers on his desk on valentine's day and finds out it was from Ziva.


Tony finds flowers on his desk on valentine's day and finds out it was from Ziva.

February 14, 2016

0730

NCIS

Tony and Mcgee walked out of elevator, "Tony, are you going to ask Leah out?" "I don't know, Mcgee. I may go…" Tony discovers there was flower on desk, "Bishop, did you send me flowers." Bishop looked up from drawing picture, "No. I came in thirty minutes ago and I saw it there." Tony walked up then smelled flower, "It smells good." Mcgee picked note up, "It's for you."

Tony need note, "Hello, Tony. Remember the time when we first met? We had nice romance ever. Our first kiss was two years ago. It was best ever. I am in DC. Meet me in your apartment at 1900. I love you, Tony. -Z." Tony chuckled, "It's from Zoe." "Zoe? You two broke up."

Bishop walked up, "Mcgee's right. You two broke up." Tony nodded, "I'll call her." Zoe answered, "Yes, Tony." "Did you send me flower?" "No." "Okay, so you're…" Tony realized it was from Ziva, "Um, never mind. Thank you." Tony hang up, "It's from Ziva." Mcgee nodded, "She's here." Bishop nodded, "Why isn't she here?" "Because she knows I'm at work."

Gibbs walked up, "Dead body at park." Bishop and others grabbed bag.

As evelator opened, Ziva was standing front of them, "Hey, guys." Tony chuckled, "Hey, Ziva." Gibbs walked in, "Hey, Ziva." Mcgee hugged Ziva, "We missed you, Ziva." "I missed you too. And, you must be Ellie Bishop." Bishop chuckled, "Yeah, I am." Tony hugged Ziva, "Are you coming with us? And thank you." Ziva nodded, "You liked flowers that I sent you? I thought you've like it. I'm going to surprise Abby."

Ziva entered lab and Abby was reading note from Ziva, "Hey, Abby." Abby looked up and gasped, "Ziva!" Abby hugged Ziva, "Thank you for flowers! They're so perfect!" Ziva chuckled, "I send Tony romance note." Abby gasped, "Omg, that's so sweet. Are you two in love with each other?" "Yes." "I'm happy for you. You want to know my secret?" "Yes." "I know Tony has feelings for you and you had feelings for him. Two years ago, I think you two kissed." Ziva laughed, "Oh, we did." "Wow, I'm happy. Where's Tony?" "He's gone to park with Gibbs, Mcgee and Bishop." "Does Ducky and Palmer know you're here?" "No, I am about to go to autopsy but they're probably on way to get dead body." "Yeah."

Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Leah. I was wondering if you want to go out with me tonight." "No, sorry. I asked someone out." 'Yeah, is me." "No, Leah. My old girlfriend came home today. So we are both going out." "Oh. Is it Ziva, right?" Tony looked up from looking at body, "How did you know, it was Ziva?" "I saw picture of you two." "Can you mind your own business?" Tony hang up. Mcgee chuckled, "You said Ziva's your girlfriend." "Yes because she sent me flowers."

1230

Tony walked in bullpen, Mcgee and Bishop were only two in room, "Hey, Mcgee. Where's Ziva?" "In autopsy." "Thanks."

Tony entered Autopsy. Ducky looked up, "Hello, Tony. What a surprise that Ziva is here." Tony walked up then wrapped his arm around Ziva, "Yeah. She sent me flower and romance note." "Have you told Le…" "Shut it, Palmer." "Yes, Tony." Tony looked at Ziva, "Leah is my ex girlfriend." Ziva nodded, "Oh." Palmer looked up, "Are you going to ask Ziva out?" Tony gibbs slapped Palmer, "Yes, but not now. We have case to solve." "Okay, Tony."

Ziva and Tony exited autopsy, "So, Ziva. You want to go out tonight?" Ziva smiled, "Yes, I've like that. How long were you and…" "We were together for three weeks. I kept saying your name when I kissed her." Ziva stared at Tony, "Wow, you're not over me, aren't you?" "No, I'm not over you." Ziva walked in elevator. Tony walked in elevator, "I still have pictures of you in bikini." Ziva slapped Tony, "I told you...never mind. It's fine. You can keep it." "Really? You told Mcgee to delete twice." "Because he forgot to do it." Ziva kissed Tony on lips. Tony touched Ziva's hair, "You're still in my heart." Ziva chuckled, "You're in my heart too. I have surprise in your bedroom." Tony chuckled, "Wow, that's nice."

1930

Ziva was at Tony's apartment waiting for Tony. Tony entered, "Hey, I'm home." Tony has surprise for Ziva. Ziva stood up, "Come with me to bedroom." Tony and Ziva entered bedroom. The roses was all over bed and on floor. Tony chuckled, "You did this for me?" "Yes, Tony." Tony walked up close to bed, "Ziva, can I ask you something?" Ziva walked up, "Yes, Tony?" Tony held Ziva's hands, "I love you, Ziva. I want you in my life for rest of my life. I will never stop loving you. I can quit NCIS so we can start new life in future." Tony took out ring then kneeled down on one knee, "Ziva, will you honor to be my wife?" Ziva chuckled, "Yes!" Tony put ring on Ziva's finger then kissed Ziva, "Should we tell team tomorrow?" "Yes." "Can we have sex?" Ziva laughed, "Yes."

Tony pulled Ziva close to kiss then started to unbutton Ziva's jeans. Ziva pulled Tony's shirt off, "You're hot." Tony chuckled, "You're hot and sexy ninja." Ziva crawled in bed. Tony crawled in on top of Ziva, "It has been two years." "Yes, it have." "Ziva, do I have a kid that I don't know." Ziva started at Tony for moment, "Yes, you have daughter named Tali and she's at Abby's house because I want it to be just us for now then in morning you can meet her." Tony chuckled, "It's fine, sweetie." Tony unhooked bra then sucked breast. They continued to have sex until 0630.

Tony stopped then he was out of breath, "Wow, we had sex all night." Ziva kissed Tony, "Yes. It was amazing and I missed it." Tony looked at Ziva, "Really, you missed it?" "Yes. Two months ago, I was going to Skype you to fuck me but I wanted to wait until yesterday." Tony kissed Ziva's neck, "We had romance night." Ziva got on top of Tony, "And, remember we did this for undercover? We are doing this for real." Tony chuckled then rubbed Ziva's back, "Yeah, I remember." Tony's hand moved down to Ziva's butt then squeezed it. "Wow, I felt that." "Yeah." "What about this?" Tony yelped as he feel it, "What was that?" Ziva kissed Tony, "That was not your knee." Tony chuckled.

0700

Ziva stopped making out with Tony, "That was great. We should get ready. You still want to meet Tali." "Yeah, let's ready."

0730

NCIS

Tony arrived at his desk then threw bag on floor then sat down. Tony was happy and humming. Mcge stared at Tony, "Tony. What's up with you lately?" "Nothing, Mcgee." Mcgee looked at Bishop. Bishop walked up, "Did you….and Ziva make out?" Tony looked up, "Yes, Bishop and she's bringing my daughter." "Oh, you have a kid?" "Yeah. Two years old." Mcgee walked up, "Tony, if Ziva told you she was pregnant two years ago, would you leave NCIS to be with her?" Tony sighed, "Well, I can leave NCIS to be with her. But I didn't know for two years."

Tony heard Tali ran up, "Abba!" Tony looked at Tali, "Hey, Tali." "I sit on you." Tony pulled Tali to Tony's lap, "Where's Ima." Ziva walked up, "Here I am. I see, she likes you." Tony chuckled, "I like her too." Tony heard scream and it was from Leah, "Are you kidding me? This is your daughter?" "Leah, please." "She broke up with you two years ago. I thought you're over her." "Ziva, take Tali, will you?" Ziva took Tali off Tony's lap. Tony pulled Leah to elevator, "I was never over her. Okay? I never loved you. Only one woman is Ziva who I love most." Ziva chuckled, "Oh my god." Leah nodded, "Fine. I'll leave you alone." Leah walked away.

1240

Vance and others met in bullpen when Tony and Ziva has news. Abby stood up, "What's the news?" Tony looked at Ziva then looked at team, "We're engaged." Abby screamed then hugged, "Oh my god! You two are Tiva like always." "Tiva?" "You and me." "Oh. I see now." "And other news is." Abby gasped, "You're leaving team, are you?" "Yes. We are moving to Boston to build future and life together and raise Tali together." Vance nodded, "Well, I'm happy for you two. I'll like your resign…" "Already done. On your desk." "Okay." Abby hugged them, "I'll miss you guys." Tony and Ziva said goodbye to team.

4 months later

Ziva and Tony has moved into new house in Boston. Ziva chuckled, "Well, we have a nice house, we will have...two kids to raise." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, we will raise….wait, two?!" Ziva kissed Tony, "Tali's going to be big sister." Tony hugged Ziva, "We're having baby." Tony texted Abby, "Ziva is pregnant." Abby texted Ziva, "Oh my god! Congratulations, guys!" Ziva chuckled then looked at Tony, "Tony, did you miss me so much past two years?" Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, "Yeah, I missed you so much past two years." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you so much too. I could had came home with you two years ago but I stayed."

"Then you came home and we're getting married."

Ziva and Tony sat on sofa and watched movie with Tali. Tali sat on Tony's lap.

Ziva kissed Tali,"Hey, Tali?" "Yeah, Ima?" "You're going to be big sister." Tali looked Ziva, "I'm having baby sister or brother?" "Yes." Tali hugged Ziva and Tony.

The end

Tiva should happen season 13 finale so please review :)


End file.
